New Relations
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: Tony still thinks about Tea. Stanley gets what he wants finally  characters: Tony, Cadie, Tea, Michelle, Chris, Lilly. Skins US


**Skins**

**Tea and Tony**

* * *

"I'M IN MIAMI BITCH!" Shouted the crowd at the wild house party at Michelle's mom's house. Her mom and her pedophile of a boyfriend had gone to Las Vegas and gave Michelle permission to have all the parties she wanted. She just couldn't show up pregnant and had to make sure everyone was protected.

Tea sat on the couch making out with a girl almost as beautiful as her. They'd been there the entire party sucking off each others' face and Cadie sat on the stairs and watched. She promised she wasn't gonna be "crazy" anymore and hadn't done any drugs in four days. So she sat back and watched the show. Chris and Lilly were in the other room with some other teens watching infomercials trying to notice the pornographic things about them. Tony on the other hand He just stood in the middle of the crowd, watching Tea and her new girlfriend making out. Michelle walked up to him and snapped him out of his trance with a kiss. "Mmmm, Tony baby what are you doing?" Tony blinked twice and then looked at her.

"Nothing, just uh watching the show," he said pointing at Tea and her new girlfriend.

"Oh I see. Lesbians turn you on Tony?" She grinned. 'More than you know,' Tony thought to himself.

"Oh no just seeing if they can break our record." Michelle giggled.

"Well, have you seen Stanley? He's just so awful to Cadie. He used that poor girl and I don't appreciate it.

"Oh yeah he said he was going to lie down somewhere." Michelle nodded kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Tony turn his attention back to Tea and her girlfriend. They were _still _kissing and he couldn't take it anymore. "Tea." Tea moved her eyes towards Tony while still kissing the girl. She blinked signaling "what?" Tony looked at the floor and then back up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked at him and then back at her new girlfriend. She sighed and nodded finally breaking their make out session. Her new girlfriend growled. "Ugh! You're gonna just blow me off for him now right? Is this how its always gonna be!" Tea shrugged.

"Yeah probably." The girl walked away. She wasn't coming back. Tea sighed and turned to Tony. "Thank you for making me lose my 2 hour girlfriend." Tony looked into her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but this is important." He grabbed her by the hand and led her upstairs. They made it to Michelle's mom's bedroom and Tony shut the door and locked it. Tea sat on the bed and looked at him. "Ok, what's this about Tony? You know I don't have all day you know..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Tony kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss and stared at her. "Tea, I love you." Tea blinked and was in shock she then realized this must've been some sort of joke so she laughed.

"Haha very funny." Tony sighed.

"I'm serious. I'm in love with you Tea." Tea was confused.

"But Tony why? You have a gorgeous girlfriend and um news flash I'm a lesbian." Tony nodded.

"I know but. I can't shake the feeling. I mean ever since that night we went on the date I just can't stop thinking about you. And besides Stanley is in love with Michelle and I think he'd be a better match for her." Tea giggled.

"Tony I think you're a great guy I really do. But..." Tony shook his head.

"Please Tea, don't reject me again. Please I need you. I want you. Please tell me you want the same." Tea sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tony...I'll break your heart." Tony touched his nose to hers and looked her in the eyes.

"You'll break it even more If you say you won't want to be with me." Tea smiled.

"I do want to be with you." Tony kissed her and just held her close.

* * *

In the next room over Stanley was holding Michelle in his arms while she spoke. "I've always had feelings for you Stanley, I just didn't think you'd feel the same since you were "boning Cadie." Stanley nodded.

"How couldn't I love you. You're perfect for me Michelle, perfect." Stanley sighed and he and Michelle laid there a little longer. Cadie how ever heard everything between the two "couples" in the rooms. She sighed and headed home.

* * *

Well this is a start. Tell me what you guys think. Please no flames this is my first Skins USA story.


End file.
